


Advice From Stevie

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: When Misty doesn't know how to handle her feelings for Cordelia, she goes to her idol - Stevie Nicks for help.





	Advice From Stevie

It had been a few hours since Misty had first met Stevie, and the White Witch was still hanging around, talking to Fiona, and Cordelia. Misty found her alone in the greenhouse and bit her lip as she walked over to the woman she had looked up to for so many years.

"Uh, Stevie... can I—can I ask ya somethin'?"

Stevie turned with a smile on her lips. "Of course, sweetheart." The two sat down at the work table, across from each other, and the older woman could tell there was something Misty wanted to ask her. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Misty looked up, only to realize that it was obvious how nervous she was. "Oh, well, uh... I ain't ever..." she paused to think of the best way to word her thoughts. "I ain't ever asked someone out before... or ever really had a relationship, so I was, uh, kinda wonderin' how all that... works, I guess?" she looked back down at her fidgeting hands, feeling like a fool for asking for advice, but Misty felt like she could trust Stevie.

"Well, for starters, never date someone you work with. It never goes well. Not even a one-night stand. It can ruin everything and make work awkward for everyone." The singer started with.

Misty's mind started wandering. _I kinda work with Cordelia... but, she's kinda like my teacher too._ She looked back up at Stevie. "What 'bout... a teacher?"

Stevie furrowed her brows, having to think for a moment, and then it dawned on her. "You mean Cordelia?"

At the woman's words, Misty looked back down. She started playing with her rings, feeling herself blushing fiercely.

"Oh, honey." Stevie smiled. "Go for it."

The Swamp Witch quickly looked back up. "Really?"

"Yes," the singer said with a nod. "You don't need my help with it comes to Delia. Just ask her, don't be scared."

Just then Cordelia walked into the room with a small pot in her hands. She glanced at the two with a smile. "What are you two talking about?"

Misty quickly looked away, knowing that she was still blushing hard.

"You, actually," Stevie said with a smile.

Misty looked up at her idol, narrowing her eyes at her before muttering, "Damnit, Stevie..."

Cordelia gave them both a puzzled look. "Me?"

"I'll give you two the room," Stevie said before standing up.

Misty felt her heart racing as the older witch left the room, leaving her and the woman she was easily falling in love with alone. She didn't dare look up from her hands, scared of the look she would receive from Cordelia.

The headmistress walked over to the table, setting the potted plant down before taking the seat that Stevie was sitting on previously. "What were you saying about me?" she asked, slightly worried. She was hoping it was nothing bad.

"Uh... well," Misty gulped. "I was—was askin' Stevie 'bout some thins... they, uh, kinda dealt with ya."

"What things?" Cordelia asked, brows slightly furrowed.

The Swamp Witch started chewing on her lip. She was unable to figure out how to word her thoughts without sounding blunt. Before she had time to really think, they just came out like word vomit: "Well, I like ya. I mean... like, a lot. And for a while now, I've been thinkin' 'bout how I wanted to tell ya, o-or ask ya out. I didn't know if it was weird. I mean... I work with ya, and ya like my teacher, a-and I look up to ya. So, I asked Stevie for advice, and at first, she was sayin' I shouldn't date someone I work with, 'cause it can be a-a mess, but then when she figured out that it was ya, she told to go for it. A-and I thought I'd have more time to think this out... to, ya know, get my words in order. But, here I am," she shrugged nervously, chuckling. "Ramblin' on 'bout how I wanna date ya, a-and how I love ya." At the last three words, Misty felt her eyes grow wide. She really didn't mean for that to come out. Her eyes stayed cast down, afraid to look at Cordelia, afraid to see her reaction.

Cordelia stared at the woman in front of her for a moment, slightly taken aback by how fast she was talking. But, once she was done, a small smile started to pull at the corners of her lips. She bit her lip before reaching across the table to take Misty's fidgeting, panicky hands in her own, trying to calm her down. "You love me?"

Misty's gaze slowly started moving up, cheeks as red as the possibly could be. "I—I mean... yeah?" she said before biting her lip hard enough to bleed.

"How long have you felt this way?" Cordelia asked as her hands caressed the younger blonde's.

"Well, wh-when I met ya, I-I thought ya were real pretty—beautiful, actually. Then, over time... I've just, grown to love ya. Ya real sweet, Delia... ya caring, even to Madison, which I don't understand, but that ain't the point... ya just care for things and people when no one else does. L-like, me... no one had ever really cared about me before, a-and ya care a lot, at least I feel like ya do. And I care for ya, a lot. I mean, I love ya, after all." Misty explained nervously.

"I do care for you, a lot," Cordelia said softly, smiling at the younger witch. "I love you too."

"Ya do?" Misty asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Cordelia chuckled softly. "Is it that hard to believe? You should know. I love spending time with you, whether were in here or in the house. I love teaching you new things when it comes to potions, and I love when you teach me new things about the plants." She explained.

The younger woman bit her lip as she looked down for a moment, feeling her cheeks burning with a blush. "So... would ya go out with me?" she asked before looking back up.

"I would love to."

Misty felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as she smiled widely. She was taken aback when the other witch leaned across the table to place a small, timid kiss on her lips. She leaned forward as her eyes fell shut to make the kiss more prominent.

They both pulled apart, smiling widely at each other. Cordelia bit her lip as she felt herself blush, and the same feeling of butterflies invaded her stomach. She let go of Misty's hands only to get up and walk around to the other side of the table.

Misty turned to her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the older witch standing before her, while the other hand cupped her cheek.

Cordelia rested her hands on Misty's shoulders before leaning in for another kiss, this time it wasn't a hesitant kiss, or timid at all. It showed love and passion, something they had both been holding back for a while now.

Misty melted into Cordelia's lips, feeling like she never wanted to pull away... like the older woman's lips were her heaven. A small whine left her lips when Cordelia pulled away, and she felt herself blushing hard again. "Sorry..." she mumbled softly.

"It's okay," the headmistress said with a small smile. "I just didn't want to overstep any lines."

"Oh... ya can kiss me as much as ya want." Misty said softly, still blushing hard.

With that, Cordelia leaned back in, kissing the other witch firmer this time. They both melted to the feeling of their lips touching, feeling a small spark shoot through their bodies, as if they were sharing their energy with each other.

"That escalated quicker than I expected..." Stevie said from the doorway, scaring the two.

"Oh, my Lord," Misty breathed out as her hand flew up to her chest. "Were ya snoopin' on us?!"

Cordelia felt her cheeks blushing hard as she looked at her godmother.

"Maybe," Stevie smirked before walking back out of the greenhouse.

Misty and Cordelia look at each other before chuckling softly. "Leave it up to Stevie to be the matchmaker." The younger witch said.


End file.
